A Jacob Black Story
by totallie randumb
Summary: 20 years after Bella leaves Jacob heart-broken to live with her new family, he finds himself imprinted to a young single mother who's practically popped out of thin air. Can he love her though he knows next to nothing about her? Even with bitter heartache
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Jacob's POV

Even after I've lost so much already, I still want what I love. I still want her. I love her, and that won't change. No matter what she is, who she's with, or what she does. That doesn't change her. Just like what I am doesn't change me. I'm Still Jacob Black. Werewolf, friend, and lover. She's mine, and I am hers. That shouldn't change….and it won't. I've lived loving, always loving, and guess it's good to die loving as well. Because if that's what it takes, I'll gladly do it over. Bella was right, she always was, I don't give up. Ever.

Chapter 1

"_Don't go Bella. Please. I don't want you to leave. I don't think I'll be able to handle it. Bella," I whispered taking her pale and small hand, "I can give you so much more. I love you, and I know you love me. Just give me some time." I buried my face in her hand, wanting her to tell me she'll stay. Wanting her to tell me she won't become one of those blood-sucking leeches. It was a false hope. But she always did say I was never one to give up. And that included on her. She may be legally married, but few knew that, and it could be changed just as quick. _

_I felt Bella's hand shift from under my face so she could frame it with both hands. "Jacob. Please don't do that. You know I love. I won't ever love anyone else the way I love you. But I'm in love with Edward, and I always will be. Why can't you be happy Jacob? You know what it does to me when you're sad. I won't leave you Jacob. Not forever. I can't be hear when I have as little control over what I'm going to become than you do over what you are." She pulled my face so it was level with hers, and placed her lips softly and swiftly on mine. I could taste the tears that I knew she would shed, and she stood to walk away from me. As I turned to look at her retreating figure I saw her standing in the doorway looking over at me. "You'll always be mine sunshine. Even if Edward is an eclipse, you'll always shine through when I need you. I love you Jacob Black." She turned and left me in the darkness of what use to be her bedroom._

Her words still sting me, even after twenty years. And that's a long time, even for me. I may be thirty-six, but my body looks to be that of a young man in his mid-twenties. Twenty-three or twenty-four, Quil thought. I always went with twenty-four, just so I was a little older. Though he couldn't talk because he only looks a year older than me. Quil decided that after imprinting on Claire, Emily's niece, he was going to grow slowly so they could to be together. And they were together. They got married only a month ago, after Claire turned twenty-two. She turned out to be a very smart girl. She was put 

into all the "genius" classes, is what Quill said. That's why she graduated at sixteen. She finished college with a master's degree in history, and a bachelor's degree in English. After years of fussing on what to do, Clair decided to a history teacher at the school in Seattle. They come to visit me on the reservation all the time.

As I walked down the hall of my home, the home that my father and I lived in all my life, the only home that I've ever know, or ever want to know, I felt a draft coming through the open windows. I left the windows open so it wouldn't be so drafty while I was cleaning out. The home I've known all my life, the home that was my shelter and my playground was now empty of one of its inhabitants; my father. Billy Black died three years ago, and now, after three years of grief, I decided that what I want isn't always what's best. I was selling my house on the reservation. I wasn't moving off the reservation, just….relocating. That's a good term to use I guess. I actually decided to take Sam up on his offer to buy a house out by him. There was actually a really roomy three-bedroom house right down the road from where he lived. The reservations may be small, but it wasn't so small that all the houses were an inch only apart. The house that was "close" to Sam's was about two miles away. And it was by the cliffs, so that was a plus.

As I packed the last box of old family pictures I smelled another person nearby. It was the most wonderful sent I've smelt since…. I sucked in a breath of air as a small pain went through my heart. It wasn't as bad as it use to be, but it still hurt. The scent was getting closer and I decided to take a peek out the window to see what it was. But as I looked out the window all I saw was a circle of leaves blowing in the wind, and the scent disappeared. I couldn't get rid of this feeling that I was being watched, and the person, or thing, that was watching me was the source of the scent that had me blood pumping in my head, and through my body. It was a wonderful, and mysterious smell. I haven't smelt anything like it before, and as I carried the last box out to my truck I found I couldn't stop thinking about it. As I drove down to Sam and Emily's I still couldn't think of anything.

Sam and Emily had five kids through the years, and the youngest was only six. Emily still had the scars from Sam, but have faded with the years, and Sam, after two years, was able to control his abilities and age with the person he loved. Emily was still beautiful too, even though she was now a forty-three-year-old mother of five, and wife to a werewolf.

_She is a great juggler, _I thought.

Her oldest child, Sam Jr., was now twenty and in college. Her twins girl, Anna and Jane, were in their second year of high school, and Mark was in his second year of middle school. The four-year-old, Billy, just started Pre-school and was practically attached to Seth Clearwater when he decided to come around. I still could get over the fact that Emily and Sam decided to name their son after my father. I guess it was because he was a father to all of us, no matter what. And Seth, well he was the only one of the werewolves who could speak about, or to, the leeches without gagging. Even I couldn't do it yet.

After sitting in my Ford for the better half of an hour, I walked to the door, and into the house without knocking, as was my habit, and was greeted with the smell of Emily's chocolate cookies, and Billy's crying.

"Uh….Did I come at a bad time?" I asked trying to keep hold of the box as Billy threw himself onto my leg.

"Whoa. Hey munchkin. Could I have my leg back?" Before I could get an answer I started walking to the kitchen and had Billy squealing with delight. When I stepped into the kitchen 

I was reminded of their old house out in the woods with the bright kitchen and Emily's even brighter smile.

"Hey lover. What's up?" I walked over to Emily after setting the box on the kitchen counter and dipped her into a smacking kiss on the mouth. Billy bounced on my leg as he called for his dad and Emily swatted me on the arm to let her back up.

"Hey Jake. Finish up the packing? You know, you moving out of that house was a really good idea. For one you're _**way**_ too big for that little house, and you shouldn't live so far away and be alone. I hate thinking of you alone you know." We were still hugging when Sam walked into the kitchen.

"Hey kid. Get your hands off my women." He gave me a wide grin and brushed me off and dipped Emily into an even bigger kiss than I gave her.

"No that's how ya do it." Sam and Emily began to laugh and Billy and me just couldn't be left out so we joined in.

After much laughing and much cooking we started to talk about the house I was going to buy. I would be staying at their house until I got the papers for both houses, and Emily was going to help me try and sell my old house. After all words and were exchanged, and Anna, Jane, and Mark came home from school, I decided to head off to bed. And while I slept, I dreamt of a women with shining green eyes, and a smell that had my blood pumping. Her face was covered in my dreams except for her bright, jade green eyes, and she tried to speak to me even though I couldn't understand what she was saying. It sounded like she was telling me to something, but I didn't know what, and I didn't have time to figure it out because I was suddenly plunged into a dark hoe, and everything went quiet.

I shot upright in my bed and tried not to think of darkness, and green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rowan's POV

"Mommy, when are we gonna get there?"

"Soon Gigi, soon." I tried to calm my overly-excited daughter, but had no luck. Angel was always hyper, and very perceptive of the things around her. I glanced in the mirror to try and see what she was doing, and nearly had a heart attack when I saw her sticking her head out one of the back seat windows.

"Angel Marie Loghan!! Get your head in this car now!!" Angel quickly pulled her head inside, and I rolled up the windows and put them on lock. _This car may have cost a lot, but at least I'll be able to keep my kid inside when I need her inside, _I thought. I have been raising that child on my own since the day she was born. I didn't want her to know who her father was, who his family was, or what he did for a living. I didn't want her to even know he existed. Kaleb was never my husband, and I thank the gods for that every day. He was a cruel person, and I should've never trusted him. He only brought me sorrow and pain. The only good thing that I got out of that mistake was my daughter. And she doesn't have one speck of him in her. She has my eyes, my hair, and my bone structure, my everything. And she is _my _everything. I have done everything in my power to keep her away from the life that I left behind six years ago, after she was born. I had to cut all relations with my family, my friends, everyone I had ever known in my life. And I would do it all again for her. Angel was my angel, and I'll protect her for the rest of my days. Kaleb wasn't too happy with me when I told him that _my_ daughter would not grow into _his _family's business, and she would not be a part of his life. I wouldn't be able to handle it, and I didn't want to be with him; and this was not something you would say to a man who could have someone kill you in an instant, or do it himself.

I had once thought Kaleb to be the perfect man for me. Kind, caring, and strong. But I was hugely mistaken. He was mean, cruel, and heartless. He was everything my own mother had warned me against. A type of man who uses you as game, or sport, and nothing more. During those first few days after he started beating me, I would wonder if he had done this to other women. If he had tricked other women, beat other women, and then got them pregnant. But a lot of it was my mistake. I was only seventeen when I had Angel, and Kaleb was twenty-two. That should've been a clue for me in the beginning. What would a man want with a high school girl? He could have fresh college girls, or business women. But I was too blind to see what he really wanted. After a year of us "dating," that's when the beatings began. I had just moved in with him after my graduation; of course my mother had tried arguing with me, and tried telling me what would happen, but I didn't listen; and he just came back from "work" one day, pissed off at the world for doing him wrong. And I was the target that he would release his anger on. I could've protected myself, I knew how, I had been taught since I was young, but I was too shocked to do anything. He had told me he loved me. That was the night I got pregnant, and that was the year I left him. I stayed long enough to get some money, get a car, and get a way out. And it worked. I had successfully disappeared off the face of the earth.

My daughter and I have been driving for three days now, all the way from the small town of North Wilkesboro, North Carolina, to where our new home was: Forks, Washington. I don't choose to live in the larger cities, because, despite their size, it's much easier to find someone there. Everybody in the big cities will give information for some cash, and Kaleb had plenty of that. I had been searching online for houses for sale in the north-western regions (I liked to somewhat zigzag through the country), when I saw that a young man had put up a small, two bedroom house for sale. I didn't hesitate to call after I saw the price of the house, and where it was located. Apparently the young woman she had called was a close friend to the owner of the house, and she was the one who had convinced him to move out after his father, the house owner's, had died. It was sort of twisted in a way, but the young man's father couldn't have died at a better time.

After four more hours of driving, I decided it was time to stop and sleep. Angel was already knocked out in the back, and she was growing even more tired, by each passing minute.

Rowan spotted an old motel, that was in her price range, and grabbed a room. She told the person at the front desk, that a one bedded room was fine with her, and that her daughter would've ended up crawling into her bed later in the night anyways. Angel had been having some strange dreams lately, and I was beginning to become concerned. Children had weird dreams, yes, but not ones that they would end up crying over, when they would wake up. And it wasn't for herself that she would cry, but for a young boy that was so sad it _made _her cry. That was just weird. And then, the dreams would always change, but have the same young boy in them. It was extremely weird to me, and I hope that it will end soon.

That night I didn't get much sleep in the small, uncomfortable bed, and when I did I dreamed of a howling wolf, and a crying man.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rowan's POV

I still couldn't quite understand the meaning of my mysterious dreams. They were different, yes, but they always had the same….theme, I guess you could say. There was always pain, emotional and physical, and there was always a man weeping near me. His image had begun to clear over the slow repetition of my dreams, but his face was always a blur. His coloring I could see. He was dark with dark eyes and hair, and he was extremely tall and large. Muscular would be a better word I suppose. And he wasn't that gross kind of muscular either, where the guys have their veins and stuff popping out of their skin and their necks are practically sucked into their even larger shoulders. All in all; He's beautiful. I don't know why but, for some reason, I know he's be only in my dreams, and I know I've never met the man in my life, or in a past life; but I feel like I **do **know him.

I could sense that my Angel was getting restless. We had spent longer than I had anticipated at the motel. Five days we had stayed there; me convincing her that I needed a break, that I wasn't as young as I use to be even though I'm only twenty-three years old, and I'm in perfect shape. I guess it was all right to blame my fatigue on my dreams, like I had blamed them for most of everything else in my life. Dreams were suppose to get you out of reality for a while, not scare the shit out of you, and cause you pain and unhappiness throughout your childhood, and teenage years. And then when things had **actually **begun to go down the toilet, they don't show you jack shit. Yeah. Thanks dreams, you freaking traitors.

"Mommy? Are you daydreaming again?" I blinked myself back into reality, when I heard my daughter's angelic voice, and found myself holding a pair of my underwear in my hand, and that hand was the hand I had decided to lean my cheek on. Nice. It's a good thing I did my laundry yesterday or that would've really grossed me out. Even if they are **my **underwear.

"Uh…Yeah. Sorry sweetie. I was just thinking of some things. We should be there soon anyways. Maybe only a day. Day and a half tops. Okay?" I knew that Angel was getting mad at me because I had been driving so much. Usually I would take her somewhere, buy some things, cash of course, and then drive for an only an hour or three a day. Not half the day like I have been on this trip. I could feel that I needed to hurry this time. Like it was really important that I get to this Forks place as fast as I possibly could, or something…bad might happen. Something that I know I couldn't even begin to imagine.

"All right." I watched as her little mouth pouted, and she bowed her head, covering her cute little face with her dark brown hair. I could tell that she was actually trying to get something out of me. This was her "If-I-do-this-for-you then you got-to-do-this-in-return" face. And sadly, I can never resist it. I guess I'm a sucker for the cuties.

"Hey pumpkin-butt," I began as I kneeled down so that I was eye-level with Angel, "How about, when we get to this place I make you your most favorite snack in the ENTIRE world, hmmm?" I could tell that this was something she was willing to gain because one corner of her pink little lips quirked at the end, showing me that she was trying to hold in a very victorious smile. I angled my head so that I was still at eye level with her when she finally put her head back up and smiled fully at me.

"Really? You promise? NOOO taksies-backies, right?" I saw her smile waver a bit and knew, no matter how silly I knew it was, that she needed reassurance. So, like always, I help out my little finger for her famous pinky swear.

"I promise. Not taksies-backies." I watched once more as her beautiful smile came back into the blow showing a missing tooth that she had lost only a little while ago. Because of that stinking tooth I had to wait three extra days before we could leave because Angel didn't want the tooth fairy to have trouble finding her. Silly, but undeniably adorable. Her tiny pinky gripped mine and we swung them a few times, as was customary with a pinky-swear, and the deal was set.

After about an hour of getting our motel room all cleared out, and paying the man at the front desk, and then going **back** to the room to make sure we didn't forget anything, Angel and I finally left to continue our long trip to Washington. I've been traveling so much that I could make the best time for getting from one end of the country to the other thanks to all the shortcuts that I've found on the internet and from personal experience. As I look back on those first few years I feel so horrible. How could I have let myself get beat by a man I thought loved, and then take a baby from the one place she would've had as a home? A baby? My baby? I glanced in the rearview mirror to look at the once been baby, and found her curled up on the small seats with my old stuffed animal. A small stuffed monkey that my mother had gotten for me when I was born and that I had promised myself I would give to my first born baby girl. At least I was able to give her a piece of a home. I glanced back at the road to see the sun begin to set in the west, shining its light on a small sign that said "Welcome to Washington."  
"Looks like I made this one in record time." I muttered to myself. Now all I needed to down was spend about four more hours getting to the coast where Forks was settled by the large Pacific Ocean.

Looking at the rising land I could swear I saw a large wolf looking at the passing cars through the think trees of the grand woods. And while I tried to avoid looking at it, I just couldn't, and I made eye-contact with a very smart looking wolf. Who in turn stared right back and howled.


End file.
